


Prompts for danganronpa v3

by MelonLordOfMelon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonLordOfMelon/pseuds/MelonLordOfMelon
Summary: Just a few ideas I had swimming around my mind for stories. Read if you want something vaguely laid as an outline. Each chapter is a diffrent one. Think of one noun and comment it, and I'll try to write one around that.





	1. Chapter 1

**All is a suggestion**

tittle: Kaito Momota Gene Of The Stars

 

summary: When a shooting star desires greatly to grant the wishes wished on it, it turns into a gene. Kaito was one such star, but now needs to grant one hundred wished in order to turn back. Read as he makes friends, tests the limits of his powers,  and eventually finds love.

 contents:

Kaito is at first unaware of the limits to his powers but finds when he tried to grant wishes that his powers take it literally. This causes problems for Shinguji who uses his three wishes to try to bring his sister back to life. He askes "Bring her back the way she was before she died" this brings her back but she instantly dies of her disease again and other things like it.

Kokicki keeps tricking Kaito into usong his powers for his own benifit(like Aladin did with Gene), but ends up having to use his last wish to save Dice.

Kirumi uses the wishes for her master or gives him the lamp.. idk.

 Tenko wishes for all the men in the world to disappear (kaito turns into a girl as a side effect), finds the world turn into chaos without them, then wishes things to be vack to the way they were. Uses her last wish to try impress Himiko.

Miu.... just alude to the horrors she wished for....

Saihara uses the wishes while on a case to catch a mass murder. Kaito let's him be his sidekick.

Gonta wishes for good things like a good Gonta.

Professor wishes for Kiibo to be a realistic robot, then a real boy, then wishes for ice cream for them both.

 Ryoma still has a waaaaaaaaaaaaaays to gooooooooo!

Rantaro.... I have no idea. Perhaps something with his sisters like finding them or getting a map marked with where they are?

Himiko is dating Tenko and Kaito is forced to deal with Tenko's shtick again. She ends up using it so she can go to sleep multiple times.

Kaede is going to a piano recital and things go wrong. Luckily Kaito is there to help.

Angie wishes for a tape measure because Atua said so, then a handful of random keys, then a basket of marbles. This becomes important later. 

Next Maki gets the lamp and Kaito falls in love with her. Maki is afraid of falling in love and throws away the lamp. 

Tsmugi can tell some supernatural happening is going on and finds the lamp when Maki throws it away. She uses it to become powerful despite the protests of Kaito and the gang needs to work together to give Maki the lamp back so she can make her final wish before Tsmigu kills them.


	2. Chapter 2

**tittle:** World Trips On Heart Ships

 **summary:** Saihara had opened his own detective agency against the wishes of his uncle. After getting too deep into a dangerous case he is forced to flee while things die down. A case that he had been thinking about rejecting sounded alot better now. (Saihara takes Rantaro's missing persons case and sails around the world with him)

**contents:**

Saihara's apartment is trashed as the first scene. The danger he is in is alluded to but not stated. Saihara. Calls his uncle for advice but he tells him "this is the kind of thing I warrned you about. I knew you weren't cut out to be a detective."  Saihara hangs up angrily and then rushes to pack his needed items in a bag. While packing he sees a file for a case someone had filled a few weeks ago for a missing person out of the country that would pay well even when he was working on the case.

Saihara shows up to the dock and looks around for his employer. He runs into a green haired boy who claims he put up the case and they walk around while talking about it. Rantaro explains his situation and how he has tried many other detectives but they either don't take the case or give up, and he's so happy Saihara took it considering he is related to such a renowned detective. Saihara is sceptical wether he can find them but knows he needs to take the job and deep down wants to reassure himself that he cam live up to his uncle's legacy. They are chased away by scary men with guns and find themselves on Rantaro's boat.

Saihara didn't expect to be traveling in a boat, but decides it's alot more peaceful than his city apartment.... after he gets his sea legs situated. Rantaro brings out all the information he has on his sisters' whereabouts over breakfast (which is a few boxes full). Saihara is even more anxous and is considering wether he can even do this. He lies to Rantaro and assures him he can handle the case. Rantaro wants to find his youngest sister first who was lost in (pick a country).


	3. Chapter 3

**tittle:** All that Girl Power

 **summary:** Tenko decides to rope the drv3 girls into a girls vacation trip. This can only go wrong. Especially with this colorful cast of powerful females.

**contents:**

Tenko gets fed up with all the annoying degenerate males she is forced to deal with. Kokichi switched her shampo out with glue, Ryoma smashed a window with a tennis ball, Kaito keeps pitting moves on Maki and Tenko can't stand such degenerate behavior, Shinguji is a class one creep, and Rantaro keeps making awful dad jokes. She angrily goes to the kitchen for breakfast and sees Gonta and Shuichi trying to put out a burning pan. At this point she has clearly had enough.

She begs Himiko to help her put together a relaxing girls trip around the world with help from Rantaro.

Angie comes up to them and says Atua tells Angie to go on the trip as well.

Miu hears about the trip from Angie and boobs her way into the trip.

Maki gets annoyed by Kokichi and Kaito and after Himiko asks her to go she agrees.

Kaede wants to go as well but wants to go with evryone. Her idea is shot down by everyone else.

Tsmugi wants to go as well to find good cosplay spots around the world and study them.

Tojo wishes to go so she can to their needs.

They announce their departure. Kaede already told Saihara so he baked some cookies with the help of Tojo. Kaito gives his thumbs up to Maki after the Initial shock wears off.  Gonta is sad but wishes them a goid time. Shinguji (in a far corner) gets a creepy look. Kokichi complaints to them about not taking them. Hoshi is like "where are you going by the way?" They say"a bit of everywhere" seems like your trip will be a waaaaaaaays to gooooooooooo". Rantaro wishes them a safe travel. While walking out the door Maki drags Kiibo with them.

Tenko explains that Kiibo isn't really a degenerate male and so he has to come as well. He isn't complaining about a relaxing vacation away from Kokichi.

First stop (pick a country)


	4. Chapter 4

tittle: an abstract you

summary: Angie finds the perfect muse for a portrait. So beautiful, with the perfect voice. That's right! As she went down a city street the usual hustle and bustle was interrupted by a piano melody. Angie was then determined to paint the song. The only problem is the music stopped just then. And it wouldn't be till a long time after that she'd hear it again.

contents: Angie was never considered "normal". She was fine with that. The people she cared about were fine with that. Atua was happy with her, and all was right in the world. She got to show her art in museums all around the world to spread the happiness of Atua and was the main figure people thought of when talking about the religion. Her life was perfect, but Atua kept telling her she was missing something. She was riding in a limo that was taking her to the next exhibit, which had just stopped at a red light. Something was strange though. The people on the sidewalks had stopped walking and some had their eyes closed as if in a trance. Angie immediately pulled the window down to hear the most pleasant melody she had ever heard. Before she could even register the tears in her eyes the limo was already continuing it's path. She wanted to stop the limo but the driver had been given explicit instruction not to let her wander off again after the last few times. Angie couldn't stop humming the music all throughout the exhibit showing. Even as the people's mouths opened to talk to her she could only hear the soft string of piano keys. Her eyes danced around the room as her heart sang in tune. Then it was over, and it was dark. Still Angie went back to the street in the dark to try and find the melody that had captured her mind.


End file.
